Begin Again
by uwsbitch
Summary: Will Halstead goes on his first date after everything that happened between him and Natalie.


Driving fast through the traffic lights, making his way down the chicago's streets. The streets are busy so he has to serve from the others cars to make sure they don't slow him down.

Lately everything in his life has been touch and go. Relationships were hard, but he never imagined that it would end this way, in the parking lot he asked Natalie to marry him, he gave the ring back. But who could blame her? All his mistakes, all his wrongs and lies would've only led to this end, and it was no surprise to anyone. Maybe he was a little surprised after all.

He hits the brakes as his brains stops racing as well.

He parks the car and walks out of it, straightening his tie while doing so.

The restaurant in front of him is fancy, and for some reason he doesn't feel like fit in this place. It takes everything he has to not turn back and run, go back to his place and his dog, spend the night with Netflix.

He feels like he's been here before. Nat moving on with someone else while he goes to the next best thing, that how it went with Nina and maybe now it's going with Agent Lee. Or Ingrid, he should probably start to call her Ingrid now.

He sits down on a table next to the window so he can have a view to the garden. Looking at his watch he notices that he arrived 20 minutes early, so he just order a water when the waitress come in.

Right on time he sees her. Ingrid is using a black dress that ends right about her knee, hair on a half-up, for some reason he can help but smile at her. She doesn't look like the FBI Agent that brought him so many headache, and even if she did, that was in the past now.

He waves at her while she makes her way to his direction. He doesn't really know if he supposed to hug her, give her a kiss on the check or what, so he's glad when she just says "Hello, Dr. Halstead." with a smile. He smiles back and say "Agent Lee" almost in a playful tone.

He pulls her chair out and helps her in. Sitting in front of her, she starts the small talk. For some reason talking to her is easy, so he follows the conversation.

A few hours late, Will is laughing so much he tears up while Ingrid is throwing her head back laughing like a little kid. Maybe it's the drinks, but maybe they're just happy.

When they leave the restaurant, the "I don't want to go home" feeling creeps in Will but he tries to hide and play it cool. Just when she's about to say her goodbyes, he invites her make the night a little longer.

So she jumps on his car and he drives, she turns the radio on and Will can't help but notice that her feet taps slightly out of time and the way she pretends she knows the words to the song that is playing, although he's sure she never heard it before. He laughs loud at this and plays along. She looks beautiful with city lights shining in her face,

2 a.m. and they arrive at Chicago Riverwalk. The cold air of the night is there with them, they're almost alone in there, their only company is a group of teens that are getting a few drinks and talking a bit too loud. So they walk side by side enjoying the view.

"This is one of my favorites places in Chicago ever since I came back from New York." Will says with his hands on his pockets.

"You lived in New York?" She turns to him surprised.

"Really? You didn't know that about your C.I?" He laughs.

"Only the importants parts. For the case."

So he talks to her about his time living in New York and she tells him how she liked to live in there for a while too.

They sit in silence on a bench of a while. Will is trying his best not to talk about Natalie, but he can't hold himself back.

"I lied to Natalie. Not only about the case, after that. So we're done. I lied to her because I was afraid of she breaking up with me. Funny right?"

"You made mistakes. You're human, and by the way, I kinda told you to lie, so…"

"I only did the things that I wanted. No one made me do anything."

The silence was sitting on them one more time. Not an awkward on, it was nice to just be there side by side, looking at the sky.

"I wanted to be here today. I really did." He says looking at her.

"Me too, Halstead. I really enjoyed be with you today."

Their eyes meet, maybe it was a perfect time for him to make a move. In another life he probably would, but not today. Today they just smiled at each other as she stood up, took Will's hand and they made their way back to the car.

In the moment it was enough for both of them, and Will was grateful that she realized that maybe it was too soon for him, but he could use a friend in the moment, maybe in the future they could be something more.

When he drives her back to her car and they start to say their goodbyes, he stops her.

"Next time we could use only one car, we're neighbors"

"Next time, Halstead. Thank you for tonight."

Will turns his car and drives home with a smile on his face.

**I was really bored and I wrote this thing, and I used a lot of Taylor Swift references because I think she's the best in this kind of stuff. Decided to put Agent Lee 'cause the last episode she looked like a good girl. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
